La Nave Blanca
by Urakashi
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo existió un "mundo" que en algún momento fue destruido, obviamente por culpa la de los humanos. Dentro de la nave blanca estaban aquellos pocos que lograron escapar. Decidieron dejar todo atrás y comenzar de nuevo. Esta es su historia.
1. 20 de abril 208X: Ratón

**OHDIOS mi primer fic de esta sección. La idea se me ocurrió al terminar el magnífico Mother 3, cuya historia amé con todo mi ser y toda mi existencia. **

**DISCLAIMERS:**

**Itoi amo y señor del universo de Mother es el indiscutible dueño de esta excelente saga. **

**Esa extraña combinación de letras "o" y signos de más (+) es mi peculiar modo de decir que ocurre un cambio de escena.**

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

La habitación estaba en muy mal estado, como si no hubiese sido usada en mucho tiempo. Pequeña, más cuadrada de lo normal, daba la sensación de que fuese una jaula a pesar de que no había barrotes que evitasen la salida. De hecho ni siquiera tenía puerta, aparentemente había sido volada por algún tipo de detonación. Restos de pólvora por doquier, sin embargo no había sangre. El responsable, al parecer, solo tenía la intención de penetrar la habitación, como si buscase algo desesperadamente. Todo había sido saqueado, los mugrientos cajones del armario cuadrado y gris, la cama con sabanas de un tono verde muy claro que casi parecía blanco. El escritorio, cubierto de aquel polvo negro, todo destrozado, los papeles y libros en completo desorden. Sin embargo un pequeño diario, de cubierta destartalada, rota y vieja, de color verde muy oscuro, reposaba abierto sobre el escritorio. Su estado idéntico al de la habitación: cubierto de polvo, de cenizas, los bordes algo quemados. En la última página escrita, la cual precisamente se encontraba abierta, había unos pequeños párrafos escritos a mano en tinta negra.

Se podía apreciar una fecha al comienzo del escrito, semejando a un título _-20 de abril de 208…- _El último digito era completamente ilegible, ese pedazo de la página había sido alcanzado por alguna chispa de la explosión. Aún se podría apreciar en el resto del texto lo siguiente:

- _Hoy se anunció que estamos una vez más en guerra contra Foggyland, los demás soldados y yo aún no estamos seguros de cuál es el nuevo motivo, pero comenzarán una táctica ofensiva según órdenes superiores. Estoy asustado, debo admitir, las guerras no han cesado desde hace años. Desde el incidente de Scaraba al sur de Chommo, solo ha habido batallas y ataques entre nuestra nación y Foggyland. No estoy seguro de cómo estén las cosas fuera del cuartel, pero he oído que solo hay caos y desastre. Últimamente no estoy seguro de nada… -_

La habitación tembló, todo se sacudió. Los libros se cayeron del escritorio, trozos del techo cayeron sobre la cama, el escritorio, el armario y el resto de la habitación. Hubo un momento de quietud de nuevo y luego volvió a temblar. Esta vez provocando un crujido en el techo y más trozos de este caían. El movimiento fue fuerte y causo que el techo se desprendiese. El edificio se derrumbó destrozando todo en la habitación. De un segundo a otro pasó de ser un cuarto abandonado y gris a ser simples escombros.

**20 de abril de 208X: **

**Ratón.**

La luz iluminaba la cuadrada habitación, igual de gris, igual de triste, pero aún así irradiaba algo de vida y esperanza. El niño, no mayor de 12 años, estirado con piernas y brazos abiertos de par en par, una desarreglada manta cubría su cuerpo en pijamas. Su rostro reflejaba una incomodidad casi palpable.

- … Otro temblor… - pareció susurrar, ya era el segundo de la semana, pero como ya era común que temblase levemente por lo menos 2 veces a la semana no le dio demasiada importancia. Pero le molestaba.

Se sentó, despeinado, con sueño, sin ninguna gana ni motivación para levantarse de la cama. A pesar de todo aquello encontró fuerzas para hacerlo, con desgano.

La puerta retumbó con el sonido de dos fuertes golpes.

- ¡Cadete T! ¿Está despierto? – preguntó una voz gruesa, sin duda de un hombre. No hubo respuesta, el pequeño se acomodaba en silencio, cambiando sus ropajes y acomodando su cabello color castaño en una gorra cuadrada y verde, como la de un soldado.

- ¿¡Cadete T… está despierto! – preguntó insistente el hombre, golpeando nuevamente la puerta con fuerza. El muchacho la abrió sigilosamente.

- … - El hombre quedó en silencio por unos segundos – ¡Cadete! ¡Hasta que se despierta! Jajaja si fuese por usted daríamos por perdida la guerra – La guerra ya era un tema común por aquel lugar, aquel cuartel militar ubicado en las el monte Steps, una zona ubicada entre la ciudad de Onett y el pueblo de Happy Happy. La expresión del niño se podía leer con gran facilidad: "¿Qué te pasa idiota? ¿Por qué me molestas tan temprano?"

El hombre intimidado por la mirada del muchacho, que a duras penas le llegaba a la mitad de su estatura, pero en un dos por tres podía romperle una pierna con gran facilidad, continuó su oración - Este… el General Strong lo busca… él quiere hablar algo urgente con usted – respondió como si el niño fuese su superior y pues así era. Ese chico era sobrino del General, pero este lo quería como a su hijo… o eso siempre alardeaba el hombre. Para muchos era casi un misterio la clase de relación que tenía aquel par fuera de las formalidades de la militancia. Después de todo, jamás se les había visto convivir fuera de esta. El pequeño todo lo que hacía cuando no estaba entrenando por voluntad, se encerraba en su habitación a hacer quien sabe que cosas y el General solo estaba en el cuartel intermitentemente, cuando decidida salir de Cuartel General en el Desierto Dusty Dunes.

Sin más preámbulos aquel al que llamaban "Cadete T" se movió por todo el cuartel, en busca de aquel hombre que pedía su presencia. Todos le saludaban con respeto, en formación si era necesario. "¡Buenos días Cadete T!" "¡Un gusto estar en su presencia tan temprano!" Pero él avanzaba callado, sin siquiera dirigirles una mirada ni de reojo, sumido en sus pensamientos.

¿Qué pensamientos podía tener un niño en medio de una guerra?

Se detuvo frente a la puerta que daba a lo que podría llamarse la oficina del general en aquel cuartel. Un soldado completamente aleatorio estaba obstruyendo la entrada. Sin saludo, sin formación, sin siquiera verlo, solo parado ahí observando el edificio de espaldas al pequeño. T se acercó y el personaje habló:

- Nuestro ejército es algo extraño, ¿no te parece?... – cuestionó de la nada y comenzó a balbucear - de seguro es muy distinto a los ejércitos de otros mundos… - dijo con voz demasiado pensativa - … - volteó y lo vio, el niño algo irritado – Este… ¡Buenos días Cadete "N"!... oh perdón es "T", si claro usted no tiene un nombre que empiece por N como Ninten o Ness así que su inicial no podría ser la letra "N" jeje… Oh… quiere pasar, adelante – dijo finalmente despejando el camino.

De un momento a otro se encontraba frente a su tí… general, tan imponente como siempre, sus lentes oscuros, su bigote negro. Aquella oficina prestigiosa, el único lugar que podría describirse así en aquella zona. Observaba por el gran ventanal, serio y callado. Sabía de su presencia, lo había mandado a llamar y sin embargo no decía palabra alguna.

"Cadete T" observó el suelo, con desgano, parado firmemente esperando, aburrido en un intento desesperado por hacer algo además de ver a la maldita ventana en la que ese hombre miraba hasta que se dignase algún día a hablarle. Aunque nunca lo expresase abiertamente, odiaba esos encuentros, siempre se le subía el poder a la cabeza a su tío, el "admirable general Strong", "El Fuerte". El silencio atormentante se encontraba ahí presente, siempre, en cada incomodo encuentro y T obligado a soportarlo. Su mirada continuaba fija en el suelo, muy pensativo el muchacho.

- ¡No baje la cabeza soldado! – habló el hombre con una voz extremadamente grave. El joven levantó la cabeza rápidamente dirigiendo su mirada al general que ahora estaba de frente a él.

-No me importa cómo te comportes fuera de mi vista, pero en mi presencia debes actuar como el cadete que eres – explicó seriamente.

-¡Sí señor! – exclamó. Detestable, detestable, detestable era la única forma en que podía describirlo en ese momento. ¿Cadete? El no era ni por el carajo un cadete, simplemente vivía ahí porque no tenía en donde más hacerlo – ¿Qué querías hablar conmigo? – preguntó.

- "¿Qué querías hablar conmigo…"- replico el hombre.

El niño suspiró silenciosamente – general? – terminó la frase.

- Muy bien hijo mío, necesito que sepas algo con respecto a la guerra… que lo sepas tú antes que nadie, no te voy a mentir, pero las cosas no están nada bien. A esta altura es imposible una reconciliación con Foggyland, esto va a durar mucho más – aclaró. El ambiente se volvió bastante tenso, desde que se refirió a él como su "hijo". Sorprendentemente ese hecho creo mayor parte de la incomodidad en el muchacho – Van a haber cambios te lo aseguro, no todos serán para bien, pero es lo que se puede muchacho… solo quiero que tengas en cuenta eso. Más tarde Puedes retirarte – finalizó regresando su vista a la ventana.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

Guerra, batallas, muertes sin sentido. Esa había sido toda su vida y aquel general solo lo empeoraba. Y aún así el solo podía quedarse en su cutre habitación a observar el techo sin poder hacer nada. Aquella pequeña habitación, sucia, llena de tristeza, un simple armario, un escritorio con un par de libros y un portarretratos con una imagen…. Que solo empeoraba su estado aún más. Sentado en la silla, frente a la mesa, boca arriba.

-Chichi… (¿Qué diablos hace un niño en un cuartel general?) – un chillido extraño surgió de la nada – Chichichi… (Como sea este niño huele a comida, comida bueno para mí)- el chillido continuaba asemejando una vocecilla.

-… (¡Yo hambre joder!) – ahora era casi insoportable, al punto que llamo la atención del cadete quien se dignó a bajar la cabeza buscando el origen del incesable chillido-vocecilla.

¡Provenía de su pié!

Bueno, en realidad venía de un ratón que estaba muy cerca de su pie. T lo levantó rápidamente espantando al animal, quien en el momento de la huída soltó un papel que llevaba consigo. De color blanco, arrugando, con lo que parecía alguna vez fue una estampilla. Sin duda parecían los restos de un sobre de correspondencia. El niño lo recogió, la historia no tendría sentido si no lo hiciese. Lo alisó un poco, intrigado y le dio una ojeada.

-…- Su mirada se tornó realmente seria y llena de sorpresa. Volteó rápidamente en dirección al ratón, que lo miraba, o eso parecía, con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

Se echó a correr. T se levantó velozmente de la silla y salió por la puerta siguiendo al pequeño animal. Sus pequeñas patas servían a penas para correr un poco, pero no superaban ni por arte de magia a las de un cadete con _algo_ de entrenamiento. El ratón cruzaba y T le bloqueaba el paso, el ratón daba vuelta y T rápidamente se le colocaba en frente. En una esquina, atrapado, sin salida. Por su puesto el humano siempre predominante ante los animales sin inteli…

- ¡ALEJATE! – exclamó el roedor, mostrando el otro objeto que llevaba consigo… una bomba.

El muchacho, atónito se detuvo. ¿Dónde un ratón conseguía ese tipo de cosas?... Más importante ¿CÓMO CARAJA PODíA HABLAR?

- Tú… - soltó.

- Así es ¡Tengo una bomba! – exclamó, asustado el pequeño animal.

- … ¿hablas? – preguntó.

- … digo ¡Chichichichichi! (¡No te acerques!) –

- … ya te oí hablar – le refutó el cadete.

-… Chichichi (Claro que no) –

- Que si –

- Chi chi (que no)

- Si… -

-Chi… (No…) –

- ¡QUE SI JODER! – exclamó el muchacho.

- ¡Cómo sea! ¡Das un paso y nos mato! – exclamó como amenaza el roedor.

- ¿Dónde… - intentó formular una pregunta el chico.

- ¡Atrás! – levantó la redonda supuesta bomba, amenazante.

- conseguiste eso? – finalizó su pregunta acercándose mas del límite al ratón.

- ¡Se acabó! – el pequeño animal aventó el artefacto explosivo contra el suelo violentamente.

… No ocurrió nada.

El roedor fijo su mirada en el suelo, donde se hallaba la bomba, impactado ante el resultado poco esperado.

- ¿Eh? – se quedó petrificado el animal. Tomó la bomba rápidamente y comenzó a batirla en el aire e impactarla contra el suelo una y otra y otra vez en un intento desesperado de hacerla funcionar. Pero nada. –Oh… No explota - susurró el ratón y cubrió su cabeza rápidamente - ¡Tenme piedad! ¡Te lo ruego! – exclamó con gran desesperación.

- ¿Dónde lo conseguiste? – preguntó.

- ¿La bomba? Ehh puedo explicarlo, es muy gracioso yo… -

-La bomba no me interesa, el papel ¿de dónde lo sacaste? – preguntó algo molesto.

- Oh… jeje esa es especial es mi "BERRY IMPORCTAN MEMENTO OF ESQUEIP AVENTUR!" – exclamó haciendo una pose… algo vergonzosa.

- …-

- Oh sí, lo tomé rápidamente durante un escape aquí mismo en el cuartel – dijo, o más bien alardeó, guiñándole el ojo pícaramente al niño – así que te sugiero que me lo devuelvas si no quieres verte en peligro –

- Mmmm… -

-Vamos, vamos devuélvelo – dijo extendiendo su mano.

- No… -

-¡¿Cómo? –

- Te lo devuelvo… si me llevas a donde lo conseguiste – aclaró haciéndose el difícil.

- … - hubo silencio – ¡O. K. Bro! – Exclamó levantando su dedo pulgar en seña de aprobación – Jeje pues, debes saber amigo que no soy un roedor normal, recolecto todo tipo de cosas: comida, armas y papeles que no parecen importantes pero en realidad lo son y soy todo un ratón de negocios beibi ¿Podría saber cómo se llama mi cliente? – preguntó.

- ¿Cli…ente? – cuestionó. El roedor movió su cabeza indicando un "sí" – Todos me dicen "Cadete T", supongo que así puedes llamarme –

- Apodo, apodo, yo entiendo – dijo moviendo la cabeza de arriba a abajo – ¡Adelante, Adelante sígueme!-

"¡Ratón se ha unido a tu grupo!"

-… ¿Quién dijo eso? – Preguntó el animal observando al techo, buscando la extraña voz que indicó aquello – Joo vamos pues ¡sígueme! – el roedor comenzó a andar rápidamente en sus cuatro patas, seguido por el muchacho con el papel aún dentro de su puño. ¿Qué tan importante era aquello que se hallaba escrito en el presunto sobre? El ratón corría y corría como si supiese exactamente a donde debía ir, cruzar, subir. El interior del edificio de las habitaciones se encontraba completamente vacío, momento perfecto para ejecutar una búsqueda como esa. ¿Los soldados? Debían estar fuera, haciendo sus respectivos entrenamientos y formaciones.

Se detuvieron, el ratón observó al techo como indicando algo - … ¿T? – preguntó.

- … ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es aquí? – preguntó el cadete con intriga y emoción.

- Si vamos a usar nombres claves, ¿puedo llamarme "Ratón Y"? – preguntó.

El niño lo observó con expresión de extrañado – Supongo que sí… - respondió aquella pregunta sin importancia.

- O. K. Sigamos – aclaró y continuó moviéndose. El chillido producido por sus patas al rozar el piso era algo molesto. Perseguirlo era aún más tedioso. Recorrieron todo el edificio de dormitorios, mientras el roedor hacía memoria. Subir y bajar escaleras, entrar en las habitaciones ajenas, así era, cada soldado tenía su propia habitación ya que no había vuelta a casa hasta el final de la guerra y esta no parecía tenerlo…

- … Creo que no era aquí – dijo el animal deteniéndose luego de la cuarta vez que recorrían el pasillo lleno de puertas – Este lugar es un asco comparado con mi ¡BATOLFIOLD! –exclamó apuntando lo que parecía ser su dedo índice en dirección al techo.

- Entonces… - dijo T ya cansado y molesto.

- Este… es que donde lo encontré, era diferente a este lugar… - explicó – Era graaande biiiiig y había una cosa roja… de esas que ustedes humanos usan para posar sus traseros todo el día… y una cosa cuadrada de madera… donde ponen libros y esas cosas, y estaba frente a la cosa roja que te mencioné antes. Encima de lo de madera que no es la cosa roja que te mencione anteriormente que es donde los humanos… -

- ¡VE AL GRANO MALDITA SEA! –

- Oh, claro, bueno mi memento… que estas arrugando… - dijo viéndolo con mala cara – estaba sobre la cosa de madera y se veía tan genial así con el sol de la gran ventana iluminándolo – explicó con una gran alegría. Algo despertó dentro del Cadete, esa descripción, esa muy mala descripción solo podía indicar a un lugar, el único con tales comodidades y lujos como una gran ventana que iluminara completamente sobre lo que suponía era una mesa. Esa tediosa oficina en la que había estado más temprano.

Cerró el puño donde estaba el sobre. No podía ser, si en verdad de ahí venía… ¿qué hacía eso ahí? ¿Y por qué no lo supo directamente, sino a través de un ratón? Después de todo ella era su…

- ¡Oye, oye! ¡Basta de arrugar mi preciada posesión! –

- Ya sé dónde es… -

- ¿De veras? – Preguntó – entonces ya me lo puedes devolver – dijo extendiendo la mano con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

- No –

- ¡¿QUÉ? – Preguntó – ¡Devuélvemelo! – dijo aventándose al muchacho.

_Cadete T comenzó un enfrentamiento con el Ratón Y._

El ratón se aventó contra el niño con una fuerza increíble. El Cadete lo esquivó rápidamente haciendo que aquel pequeño animal se estrellase de boca contra el suelo. Sin embargo volteó con gran agilidad y lo observó con rabia. El niño solo lo observaba mientras estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, que no aparentaban ser gratos debido a la expresión de molestia en su rostro. Debido a su distracción no pudo darse cuenta cuando el roedor se acercó a su pierna y la trepó por debajo del pantalón. Con sus grandes dientes mordió la piel del muchacho.

- ¡AH! – gritó con gran dolor y comenzó a mover la pierna verticalmente tratando de hacer que el ratón lo soltase. Era inútil, el desgraciad animal estaba aferrado a su pierna. El dolor era cada vez más agudo y sentía como los dientes de aquel roedor penetraban su pierna. Por efecto instintivo se inclinó y metió su mano para alar al roedor. De un tirón cedió. Ahora Ratón Y estaba en su mano forcejeando, la zona de la pierna que fue mordida comenzaba a arderle.

- ¡Suéltame! ¡No es justo! ¡Tu mides como 10 veces mi tamaño! – exclamó, desesperado tratando de salir de la mando del cadete.

- ¡Escucha! – Gritó, callando al animal – Te lo devolveré pero quiero que me ayudes con algo –dijo.

- ¿Eh? –

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

- ¡Foggyland fueron los causantes de aquella destrucción en Scaraba! ¡Los iniciadores de esta guerra! ¡Ellos son los culpables, acabaron con aquella región pero no dejaremos que nos acaben a nosotros! ¡La guerra continúa, así es, pero nuestro espíritu de lucha y nuestro amor por esta patria nuestra nos mantendrán de pie! – Exclama el general. Sus lentes oscuros reflejaban el sol que caía sobre su rostro y el de todos sus soldados. Afuera de los edificios, todos reunidos y en formación, con la excepción de una persona.

- ¿Y crees que puedas hacerlo? – preguntó el chico, frente a la puerta de oficina del General Strong.

El roedor observó la abertura en la parte inferior de la puerta de madera – Creo que puedo intentarlo – aclaró no muy convencido. Se acercó y metió la cabeza, que entró rápidamente dejando el resto de su cuerpo por fuera. Intentó escabullirse al interior y logró pasar sus manos.

-… - no podía moverse – Eh… creo que me atoré – dijo. El cadete se inclinó y acercó su rostro a la abertura.

- ¿En verdad? – preguntó cuando el resto del cuerpo de aquel animal logró pasar.

- Ja, ¡no!... sería mucho cliché ¿no crees? – dijo mientras se oía desde el otro lado de la puerta al animal trepando.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó el chico. El seguro de la puerta sonó como si se hubiese abierto.

- Pasa –

Cadete T abrió la puerta con facilidad. Ahí estaba de nuevo, en esa oficina que se creía tan importante. La imponencia de su tío-general ya no estaba presente, se sentía un ambiente extraño puesto que él nunca había estado por sólo, o con un ratón, en esa sala. Mucho menos sin el consentimiento de su tío.

- WOOOW aquí era mai frend, ¡este fue el lugar de mi aventura jojo! – exclamó con mucho alegría el pequeño animal.

Ambos comenzaron a examinar la habitación, el muchacho nervioso con la intención de encontrar algo que no era seguro que estuviese ahí mientras el ratón…

- ¡OH DIOS! Cuantos recuerdos, me trae tanta nostalgia este lugar – parecía muy sentimental.

No había ni un mísero papel sobre el lujoso escritorio de su tío, el cesto de basura en debajo de este se encontraba completamente vacío. De pronto notó la presencia de un cajón en el escritorio, cerrado de madera y con lo que parecía ser una cerradura. Intentó abrirlo, efectivamente estaba cerrado.

- Este, ratón… ¿de casualidad sabes abrir cerraduras? – preguntó T.

- ¿Ah? Oye no porque sea un ratón significa que puedo hacer ese tipo de cosas – explicó.

Si no podía asegurarse de que lo que buscaba no estaba ahí adentro, entonces haberse metido ahí a escondidas habría sido en vano. Intentó forcejearlo un poco, para ver si cedía, pero fue inútil.

- … ¿En serio no puedes abrirlo? – preguntó el animal, llegando a la escena rápidamente. Trepó el escritorio y se acercó al chico. Observó la cerradura – Tiene una forma muy interesante… pero el General se llevo la única llave, de la cual no hay copia, consigo… - explicó. El niño lo observó dudoso.

- ¿No sabes que es un escritorio pero si sabes que se necesita una llave para abrir el cajón y que se le pueden sacar copias…? -

- … oh, es que hay cosas que no sé y otras que sí, jeje – respondió – Emm… yo tengo algunos tesoros que he recolectado por ahí y que tienen una forma parecida a esta cerradura, quizás alguna sirva para abrirla – agregó. Cadete T no pudo evitar darle una mirada despectiva al ratón luego de aquella idea tan ridícula y este animal captó rápidamente el sentimiento – Es eso o pedirle la llave a tu General – dijo en tono de burla el roedor.

- Hecho, trae las cosas y veamos si alguna sirve – ahora su idea original sonaba completamente efectiva en comparación con la segunda. El ratón se escabulló fuera de la habitación rápidamente, mientras el muchacho se quedó esperándolo y esperando que no lo viesen ni a él ni al ratón. Comenzó a detallar aquella oficina, tantas veces que había estado ahí y aún así tantas cosas que no había visto. Reconocimientos enmarcados y puestos en la pared, a manera de exhibición. Típico de aquel hombre. También sobre el armario de madera gran cantidad de retratos que no podía evitar curiosear. No había una sola de esas fotografías en la que no se encontrase su tío. En una de ellas estaba en el momento que fue nombrado general, en otra estaba parado junto a un hombre que jamás había visto, tenía ojos pequeños cubiertos por enormes ojeras que tenían una tonalidad verdosa y su cabello era de un color rojizo, estaban con una cascada en el fondo. Varias de aquel hombre dirigiendo tropas en ese cuartel y en el desierto del cuartel general. Las ultimas, al fondo le hicieron sentirse desconcertado y nostálgico. Eran todas de la familia, estaban él, su padre, el general y… su madre. Si, estaba seguro que era ella, la recordaba levemente pero la recordaba. Su cabello largo y de un color castaño muy claro casi rubio, sus ojos verdes, su tez blanca.

- ¿Humano cuanto tiempo piensas estar parado ahí? – la voz chillante del ratón provino detrás de él. Volteó rápidamente asustado y lo vio con una gran cantidad de basura en el escritorio. Habían alambres de todas formas, extrañas y sin embargo muy parecidas, lápices y bolígrafos deformados, viejos y en mal estado, clips, tonillos, chinches, incluso había un abre latas y otras cosas de apariencias y orígenes dudosos.

-¿Dónde consigues todo esto? – preguntó el cadete tomando primero el abre latas, confiando en que ese fuese el objeto más efectivo para quitar el seguro.

- Bueno sabes, soy todo un Bisnes Maus – dijo el roedor muy orgulloso de sí mismo. El objeto entró a medias, pero no se movía a ningún lado. Denegado. Busco el tornillo que estaba oxidado y parecía deforme. ¿Cómo se podía deformar un tornillo? Intentó meterlo, lo forzó un poco y… se rompió en dos. Lo desechó instantáneamente junto al abre latas. Los bolígrafos les siguieron, obteniendo igualmente un resultado patético. ¿A quién se le ocurrió que se podía abrir un cajón con aquellos objetos? Oh, cierto, a ellos.

Nada servía, ni por más chinches y clips con formas extrañas que utilizara podía abrirlo. Desesperado tomó de entre las cosas dudosas algo lo suficientemente pequeño como para sujetarlo con dos dedos, redondo, rosado y… no se molestó en seguirlo detallando. Lo acercó a la entrada de la llave con intención de introducirlo cuando el objeto hizo un extraño sonido:

- BOinG ZOOM… -

El ratón y el niño se quedaron sumamente extrañados, observándolo. De pronto lo que parecía ser un mechón de cabello con un lazo se estiró y el moño se expandió.

- DaKOTa – sonó el aparato, el lazo se deformó y entro en la cerradura. Dio un par de vueltas una vez dentro.

- KaY-O - Salió de la cerradura y volvió a encogerse la misteriosa antena. No podían creer que un suceso tan extraño pasara frente a ellos. T dudoso haló del cajón.

Estaba abierto.

- SEÑORES… - dijo el ratón volteando hacia un público imaginario – ¡HEMOS PRESENCIADO UN MILAGRO! – exclamó levantando los brazos.

El muchacho observó aquel artefacto, parecía algún tipo de muñeco de plástico. Tenía lo que parecía ser una nariz grande, un par de puntos como ojos, bigotes en relieve y lo que alguna vez fue una antena volvía a parecer cabello y moño.

Se lo guardó en el bolsillo, le podía ser útil después.

Deslizó el cajón para terminar de abrirlo y poderlo inspeccionar. Varios papeles, carpetas y correo. Una carpeta llamó su atención, "_LAB. M." _tenía escrito en negro. Los demás parecían sin importancia, puesto que tenían sobre. Su interés estaba en encontrar alguno sin sobre, alguno que coincidiera con lo que llevaba en su mano.

Al fondo, un papel doblado cuidadosamente, en buen estado, se encontraba. Lo tomó como si hubiese encontrado un tesoro. Lo abrió para leer el contenido.

- Y bien niño, puedes devolverme mi… - la cara del cadete había cambiado drásticamente, cualquiera podía decir que se encontraba lleno de rabia y estaba a punto de llorar – ¿Estás bien? – preguntó.

- … Toma – dijo entregándole el sobre en mal estado.

- Oye, pero ¿qué ocurre? – preguntó insistente el animal. El niño no dijo una palabra, caminó a donde estaban las fotografías y bruscamente tomó aquella en la que aparecía su familia y corrió saliendo de la habitación.

Su mente era un alboroto en ese momento. Quería llorar, quería gritar, quería golpear a alguien, a quien fuese, pero lo único que hacía era correr. Los soldados afuera no notaron su fugaz presencia, mientras llegaba al edificio de habitaciones.

De un modo u otro… siempre lo supo.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

- _Hoy se anunció que estamos una vez más en guerra contra Foggyland, los demás soldados y yo aún no estamos seguros de cuál es el nuevo motivo, pero comenzarán una táctica ofensiva según órdenes superiores. Estoy asustado, debo admitir, las guerras no han cesado desde hace años. Desde el incidente de Scaraba al sur de Chommo, solo ha habido batallas y ataques entre nuestra nación y Foggyland. No estoy seguro de cómo estén las cosas fuera del cuartel, pero he oído que solo hay caos y desastre. Últimamente no estoy seguro de nada. Nada es real, nadie es real en este desgraciado mundo. No puedo seguir aquí, no con ese hipócrita intento de figura paterna, ese imbécil que se cree buen general. _

_A quien lea esto, esta última vez que escribiré en este cuaderno:-_

La habitación tembló, todo se sacudió. Los libros se cayeron del escritorio, trozos del techo cayeron sobre la cama, el escritorio, el armario y el resto de la habitación. Hubo un momento de quietud de nuevo y luego volvió a temblar. Esta vez provocando un crujido en el techo y más trozos de este caían. El movimiento fue fuerte y causo que el techo se desprendiese. El edificio se derrumbó destrozando todo en la habitación. De un segundo a otro pasó de ser un cuarto abandonado y gris a ser simples escombros. Sin embargo entre estos aún era legible un fragmento:

_- No me busquen, no regresaré._

_Iré a buscar a mamá. –_


	2. Nota: Historias

**Nota: Historias.**

Hay muchos cuentos que vagan en esta zona de Eagleland. Leyendas, mitos, historias de amor, locura y miedo. Una más fascinante que la anterior, algunas que tienen coherencia y aparentemente fueron reales y otras sin sentido de las cuales muchos ponen en duda su realidad. Supongo que alguno de ustedes conoce el cuento del ángel caído, uno que es muy popular por estos lares. Les he de confesar que a este supuesto ser celestial no lo visito tantas veces como los demás, ya que, para serles sincera, me da algo de miedo. No estoy segura de que sea realmente un ángel, pero tampoco puedo asegurar que sea una persona. Su cuerpo que lleva años aquí no se ha deteriorado en lo más mínimo, es como si este estuviese simplemente dormido, sumido en un sueño profundo. Escalofriante, hasta para mí que me gustan las cosas misteriosas de este tipo.

Tantas historias de ese estilo por aquí, una de mis favoritas es la que cuenta de una extraña religión que tuvo sus raíces en este pueblo, el así llamado "Happy Happyism". En esta se creía que el color azul traería la absoluta felicidad, cosa que fue muy irónica ya que se cuenta que esto creó absoluto caos al que en aquel momento era un simple pueblo. He leído que varias personas creen que este demoniaco culto se creó a causa de un supuesto demonio, algunos lo llaman Mani Mani, otros le dan el nombre de Giygas. Un demonio que buscaba la felicidad, simplemente fascinante

Existe una gran variedad de libros que hablan de esto, de aquella supuesta invasión alienígena en el siglo 19. Oh si, en efecto leo libros clásicos, esos que se hacían de papel. Realmente nunca me han gustado los libros en línea, cualquiera puede ser escritor y eso crea a muchísimos de muy bajo rendimiento. Los autores de comienzos de siglo tenían muy buena redacción y tocaban temas que realmente daban interés. De hecho mi autora favorita es de ese periodo, Cheid G. Ella investigaba muchas cosas interesantes relacionadas con el ser al que llamaban Giygas, sus ataques a la tierra y su significado. También su teoría del Magicant, el reino psicológico que algunas personas pueden desarrollar en su subconsciente, es sumamente fascinante.

Me hubiese encantado conocer a esa mujer. ¿Por qué tuvimos que nacer con tantos años de diferencia? Quizás ella me podría ayudar con mi problema…

Me he desviado un poco del tema, retomándolo, hay otras historias de las que quisiera hablar aquí. Hay una que habla de una niña que se perdió en el bosque, desapareció y nadie supo que ocurrió con ella. Algunas personas dicen que esa niña murió, otros que ella fue secuestrada y hay quienes afirman que ella jamás existió. Agregado a esto se han oído rumores por aquí de que ella se aparece en el Peaceful Rest Valley durante las noches. Me intriga, porque ella desapareció hace unos 4 años y nadie parece recordarla con claridad. Nadie sabe de sus padres, nadie parece saber su nombre.

Se me había ocurrido la idea de llamarle Paula, como la única niña entre los elegidos de los que escribió C. G. Si, así es de ahora en adelante ese será su nombre.

Para terminar la entrada de hoy voy a anunciar que la iré a buscar, esta noche. Comprobaré si ella en verdad existe. Por ahora lo dejaré así, en este momento no puedo concentrarme del todo. Mi hermana está practicando para su recital de violoncelo y mamá puso de nuevo a los Runaway Five, lo que significa: "¡guerra!"

¡Un saludo queridos lectores desde Happy Happy!

Con amor, Mily.

_Publicado: 20 de abril _


End file.
